kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Adm.SilverGhost/Personal Essay : Thinking of Marriage
In the year of 2015, I married Kongo as my only sweetheart and been through the both good and harsh times. Actually there were long histories about this occurance. Exactly the day that I started KC, I got her as the 1st of my battleships and also the 6th of the commissioned shipgirls. As the Kongo became one of my lovely shipgirls, I was totally addicted to her lovely sides. 1. Kongo always says "Burning Love!!!" whenever she is on sorties. : Even listening of when she got hit by enemy fires, she shouts "Teitoku!!!" and relies on me. 2. Great firepower to get rid of any obstacles on my way. : Of course I got Yamato and Musashi later, but I was totally newbie when I got her so that she was only the battleship that I could sortie with. 3. Loves "Tea time". : The hobby of enjoying relaxing times was sensational and elegant. It seems Kongo is not just fighter but also charming philosopher to me. After then, as I getting along and knowing her, I found that she also have lovely sisters; Hiei, Haruna, and Kirishima. The odd is, I could get as their numberings! : List of Kongo sisters according to order of commission : No. 6 : Kongo, No. 333 : Hiei, No. 470 : Haruna, No. 576 : Kirishima. This where I thought of meeting her is not just luck, but also my pair of heart. Also I determined to take good care for those other sisters as well as Kongo. So that I married her in May 10 of 2015. I called out my friends to celebrate it. I bought pizza as for the dinner to celebrate me and Kongo. My friends who I invited for my marriage dinner said "I've never expected to see this happening in real life" but hell If I care. I was totally happy like if i'm flying on the moon! After marriage, as I expected, things won't go that good. There were some harsh times too. I had to joined up the Army(ROK army, I mean.) and had a harsh times for 21 monthes(Damn that jong-un Kim!) But as I seeing her through the monitor after work of the day, her voice and face washed my tiredness away! It was like a magic or miracle that she bacame my energy boost by just seeing her! Maybe some of you might say that "how could you feel love to just some kind of digital images and recorded voices" Well, let's admit it, whether we like it or not; it is true. They're right... But it does''' not '''mean that I don't have my memories or prescious times with her. Kongo did supported me emotionally in real life and phisically in ingame events. So that I can tell Kongo helped me up in various ways. Today, it's been exactly 3rd anniversary of marriage. One lovely day of lovely May, and I have lovely Kongo with me, just like 3 years ago. Whoa... I still can't believe I'm with her lolol Category:Blog posts